


ygo十万丨那么在哪里可以领到决斗者（上）

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万先婚（确定关系）后爱非原作背景的职业决斗者与职业决斗者





	ygo十万丨那么在哪里可以领到决斗者（上）

-1-

 

踏上职业决斗者之路的第二个月，游城十代终于被顶头上司一个电话叫去公司总部。为此他早上特意吹了头发，让他看起来像个意气风发的年轻人。

他还是第一次走进这座大楼，尽管作为这座城市的地标性建筑，游城十代几乎每天都能从各个角度看到它高大的身形。它总是彻夜地不间断地亮着，在雾蒙蒙的天气里也不会失了轮廓。

这是他被签下的第二个月。

好在职业打牌界似乎是没什么实习期的规矩，他在第二个月就能领到相当不错的资源——全是仰仗于签下他的海马集团的优秀业界口碑。尽管自己在出道赛上表现得很亮眼，但签了这里无疑还是捡了个大漏的，他想。

 

收了脸上多余的傻笑，带着拘谨敲开社长先生办公室的门，他礼貌地向他的顶头上司问好。

海马先生坐在窗边背对着天光，几乎要与落地窗外的世界融于一体。宽阔的办公桌边还站着一个人，似乎有点眼熟，与灰白色的天气和灰白色外套的社长先生不同，他几乎要融在了阴影里。十代克制地瞟了他两眼，想起老板还盯着他，便收回了心思准备接受安排。

“游城十代，你们两个认识一下。”正当他胡思乱想着办公桌有多长、和他的单人床哪个更大的时候他听到社长先生说。他低着头像是在签着什么文件，笔尖磨在打印材料上简短又流畅的沙沙声听来让人舒适，“以后你们两个就一起发展了。”

是什么意思，十代想，但他秉承着自己是个新人的态度也没敢多嘴。杵在那边的年轻决斗者——他看起来像个决斗者，因为决斗者总是喜欢打扮得特立独行——倒是随口地应着，看起来像是心不在焉地越过海马先生的头顶看着窗外发呆。十代看他感觉越来越眼熟，但因为离得不算近，那人又一身深色，像是天天见，又分明是第一次见。

“具体的让万丈目给你说，虽然他很弱但也算是你的小前辈，总之今后你们就是捆在一起了。”社长大人头也没抬地说，“在公众面前就是恋人组合的形式。”

游城十代张了张嘴，刚要说什么就看见那个万丈目冷冷淡淡的眼神撇过来，他想自己现在的表情一定很精彩，便缩了缩脖子应下了。

 

诸多的疑问梗在喉咙里，在万丈目同他一起走进电梯的时候便一齐涌了上来。电梯是楼体外部的观光电梯，他们一同平稳地从三十层楼的高度落下。起初他还贴在玻璃边缘对外侧的世界感到惴惴，随即这种心思便被万丈目的一声轻笑打消了。

他疑惑地转头看他，万丈目立刻压下了扬起的嘴角。

“你就没有什么问题吗？”他问。

十代抿了抿嘴又摸了摸鼻子，刚刚因为高度产生的恐惧而被压下的疑问现在一股脑地冒了出来。

“我们以后要一起生活吗？”他问。

万丈目点了点头。

“为什么一定要和你捆绑营销？”

万丈目瞥了他一眼，哼了一声说我也不想和你绑着。

“那我们以后就是恋人身份吗？”

接着他开始懊悔，这样问得好像他很期待一样。

万丈目点了点头，又说我师父的意思大概是让我带带你，好歹我也是上个赛季拿了还算不错的成绩。

原来是社长先生的徒弟吗，他想。社长大人竟然把亲徒弟推进火坑里，不过这也不重要。“那我平时也要叫你万丈目闪电吗？”他抓了抓头发，掩饰自己稍显尴尬的问题，又突然冒出早上的发型白做了的泄气想法。

 

“是万丈目准，并且我一点也不弱。”他说，电梯的指示灯到了一楼，他迈出去，声音也散进迎面而来忙碌的人群中，“不过就算是同居你也没什么机会叫我名字的。”

因为你很忙吗？游城十代跟在后面想，那样最好。

除了偶尔的必要的捆绑营销，也能各自落得清净。

 

 

万丈目先生体贴地带他去搬家，十代正要开车门时他在后面轻飘飘地来了一句不用带什么大件家具了，我家全都有。

十代撇了撇嘴想，真是个财大气粗的有钱人言论。

虽然他倒也没什么要从自己暂住的小公寓带走的东西，不过还是堆满了万丈目的后备箱与后座。拉上安全带之前他摇下车窗最后惆怅地望了一眼自己住了一个多月的家，又要开始寄人篱下的生活了，他忽然生出些久违的忧愁来。

在去新家的路上，万丈目给他粗略地讲了讲他们接下来要一起做的事，基本上就是繁杂的比赛。

“没必要一起睡觉。”他说，“你去什么地方鬼混我也不管你，别惹出麻烦就行。”

十代坐在副驾上抱着他的羽翼栗子球抱枕嗯了一声，又嘀咕一句你真是一副精英的派头。

“就算你和谁一起乱搞也不要被人拍到…不过你这也没什么名气，在那种地方也不会被认出来就是了。”

“哪种地方啊？”十代愣了一下便不服气地扭过头瞪他，“如果你说的是地下决斗的地方那我也是不会去的哦。”

万丈目趁着等红灯的时候瞟了他一眼，哼了一声没再和他继续费无意义的口舌。

 

 

搬东西的时候万丈目先生竟然也知道来帮忙，倒是给十代吓了一跳：还以为他是个不那么待见自己的清高的前辈，结果竟然意外的好说话。

虽然他强调了两次说并不是出于好心只是顺手，反正也要一起上楼的。

 

看着他有些吃力地抱着的装着自己衣物的大箱子，讲话的语气都没那么轻松了，十代诚恳又心怀感激地点点头。

放下了箱子万丈目揉着肩问他要不要吃什么，十代闻言盯着他看了很久，直到万丈目有些尴尬地咳嗽两声才恍然收回了目光。

他没有冷冰冰地瞪过来说你盯着我看做什么，这很好，至少没那么不近人情。十代在心里稍微给他加了一分。

“你就当我是来你家过夜的朋友就好，”十代耸了耸肩，“我很随意的，不用特地为我…”

“不是，你误会了。”万丈目怪异地看他，“我只是觉得突然多一个同性别的恋人很别扭。”

“但是职业决斗者的话还是男性更多啊，”他反驳，“少有的几个好看大姐姐都有主了，才没时间和你绑在一起呢。”

“你还知道职业决斗者里有好看的大姐姐？”

“…我当然知道了，到底我现在也是个职业选手啊。”

 

万丈目抱着手臂坐在沙发上哼了一声没理他，十代说你天天这么从鼻子里说话不怕磨得流鼻血吗？

关你什么事，万丈目没好气地回他，一边摸着遥控器打开了荧光屏，凭空蹦出来的访谈人影使得剑拔弩张的气氛缓和了一些。

 

 

十代却半天没有坐过来，反而听起来像是在他的箱子里摸索什么。万丈目终于忍耐不住好奇心，在游城十代两分钟没有说话的时候主动地回头去张望。

他名义上的恋人背对着他蹲着在找东西，衣摆像翅膀一样支棱着。

“果然是直男的话就要一起看那个吧。”他的声音神神秘秘地传来，“这才是迅速结成友谊的好办法不是吗？”

万丈目隐约地感到这大概不是什么好事，但闲着也是闲着，不如看看他能耍什么宝。

如果是个有趣的人，那同居的相处也不会太无聊。

 

“所以说，”万丈目看着他探索着几乎要全部拆掉自己的电子产品，又像个水管维修工一样认真的背影，“你要做什么？”

十代没说话，晃了晃手里的碟，上面光滑的磁道反着顶灯的光，闪得万丈目一下子有些睁不开眼。是game吗，他想。

 

 

他想错了。

是电影。

游城十代长舒了一口气，喜笑颜开地盘腿坐回到他旁边，一副邀赏的模样时不时地瞥着他的侧脸。

万丈目准已经有很多年没有看过这些了，在影片刚开始的几分钟里竟然还有些尴尬地想挪开眼。他抽空瞟了瞟一旁兴致勃勃的游城十代，那张巴掌大的小脸上藏不住的奸计得逞的笑让万丈目一阵的窝火。

这种影片高潮部分总是来得很快。几分钟的铺垫剧情之后便开始从音响中环绕着飘出奇怪的声音，万丈目咳嗽两声，十代果然侧过头来看他。

“怎么了吗？”十代问，故作好心的关怀中压抑不住恶作剧般的笑意，“万丈目不喜欢吗？”

万丈目深吸了一口气。“当然喜欢了，”他赌气一般地说，“我可是直男。”

“我也是啊。”十代眨了眨眼，欢快的笑意要从眼中漫出来，“所以我才给万丈目看我的珍藏啊。”

你可闭嘴吧，万丈目对着另一侧翻了个白眼想。

 

 

不过——想到两个人都是直男，万丈目心里稍微松了口气，也不再想什么有的没的，专注又放空地，随着剧情发展自己也慢慢起了反应。这再正常不过了，他垂头小心翼翼地瞥了一眼刚刚还只知道笑的游城十代，果然那家伙的裤裆也是鼓鼓囊囊的。

剧情发展到大概一半的时候十代突然握住了他无意识搭在沙发上的手。

万丈目疑惑地扭过头看他，在起起伏伏的环绕立体声中，十代捏着他的手越来越紧。

“我有感觉了。”十代说，他转过来的脸上也泛起了不自然的红晕。

“我知道啊，”万丈目奇怪地皱着眉头打量他，同样的难以忽视的感觉也在消磨着他的耐心，“我也有，这不是很正常吗。”

他看起来很隐忍，抓着万丈目的手又往前凑了凑。快要鼻子顶着鼻子地贴上脸时，后知后觉的小前辈才醒悟过来，他急急忙忙地把头转向屏幕，又被突如其来的正在进行的豪放场景吓了一跳，想都没想就又把脑袋扭了回来。

与游城十代面对面地，鼻尖扫过他微张的上唇。

 

然后那家伙就吻过来了。在这样的气氛里倒是一桩稀疏平常的情趣事，但对象是刚刚以恋人身份搬进来的游城十代。

这就变得很难办。万丈目准索性放弃思考，十代怎么做他便亦步亦趋地迎合着。

十代啃开他扣到领口的衬衫，摸进他的胸口，舔着锁骨与脖颈。万丈目被他摸得也开始像仍在自顾自地播放着的小电影里那样小声地哼哼起来，在演员一浪高过一浪的喊叫声里与游城十代绵长地接吻。

他们都生疏又急切地啃着对方，慌慌忙忙地扒开碍事的衣物，捏着卡牌的手指握着对方脆弱又温热的地方。

万丈目仍有理智在影片似乎快到收尾剧情阶段时睁开眼对他说去床上做，于是两人便磕磕绊绊地，走一路衣服裤子也滑了一路。

游城十代趁机把裤子脱在了地上，按着万丈目跌进柔软的大床。进入他的时候仍然是面对着面，万丈目用枕头盖在脸上，断断续续地发出呜呜的闷声。

影片结了尾，屋里又重归了安静。万丈目捂着脑袋不情不愿发出的声音与两人交合处的水声便清晰起来，十代还颇有兴致地贴在他身上吸出一个一个暗红的带着口水的印子。

十代说我想看你高潮的脸。

万丈目捂着脸疯狂地摇头，但抵不过十代动作起来给他的刺激，便晃着晃着就被拿走了遮着脸的蹭着几滴水珠的枕头。

他刚好看着十代，十代也居高临下地看着他。

万丈目准觉得自己的脸不能更红了。

 

 

做完之后十代拔了出来，当然毫无意外地交代在了里面。十代摸了摸未干的水迹，又坏心眼地全部抹在万丈目的腰上。

万丈目有气无力地瞪了他一眼，叹口气开始自我反思。

十代从后面贴着他躺下，又把手偷偷伸到他大腿之间摸索。万丈目用手肘捅了他一下，然后说你别想多了我只是看着那个影片才有感觉的。

他的声音因为之前的呻吟变得沙哑，像是还没从高潮的余韵中缓回来。十代把手从他腿间拿出来又顺势搂在他腰上说我也一样，你没误会就好。

万丈目低低地嗯了一声。十代又得寸进尺地一晃一晃摸在他的腹肌与胯骨上，一边盘算着其他无关紧要的事。

比如他这时候发现万丈目准其实挺可爱的。

也算不上可爱，游城十代又敛起嘴角，充其量也就是刚刚做的时候很色气。也许所有人高潮都是这样也说不定。

谁能拒绝与温热细腻的肌肤摩擦、相互汲取温度，交换口水与心跳；满心满眼的情绪挥发在带着寒意的空气里。

万丈目的身上也没多少肉，白天穿着衣服看不见，刚刚在他的手下就越发地分明起来。他最算得上柔软的地方是大腿，十代刚刚在那附近摸了个够。

 

他开始暗自埋怨起意图对一夜情对象莫名其妙地动心的自己。只不过是一具勉强算是比较吸引他的肉体；对此他感到隐隐的羞愧，但万丈目准那个特殊的模样又时不时地浮现在他脑海里。

……

真的太色情了，他睁着眼对着万丈目被弄乱的头发出神。

 

 

万丈目闪电是早他一两年成为职业选手的决斗者。

虽然还没有取得顶尖的成绩，但这两年来也一直作为新生势力被持续看好。他看过万丈目比赛的直播或转播，那种天生的傲气与凛冽的眉眼给他留下了很深的印象——虽然见到第一面时他没有立刻认出来。

笑起来也有一股势在必得的气势，像是全世界都是他的主场。

不过他也一直没留意过万丈目闪电所在的公司，在决定走上职业道路之前他一直没太关注比赛背后的这些事情——能签到一处去还真是巧合了。

游城十代迷迷糊糊地想，万丈目闪电这两年一直披荆斩棘地，成绩越来越好，在职业界真的是很厉害的人。

…并且长得也算是他比较喜欢的类型，不是用简单的好看或帅气能形容的；平时一副高高在上的模样，在床上脱了衣服就色气得不行。不过欣赏归欣赏，突然塞给他个硬邦邦的同性的恋人还是有点让人难以接受。

…但是与优秀的人捆绑营销也还不错，十代窝在他的颈边想着，呼吸也平稳而轻缓下来。

 

 

-2-

 

之后一直相安无事地继续着情侣名分的同居生活，社长先生说你们当成是真的恋人相处就可以了，不要闹出事来。

游城十代住在客卧，与主卧的万丈目准一墙之隔。

万丈目确实如他一开始所说的那样，工作似乎很忙，作为职业决斗者还有安排的满满当当的训练。十代经常在他要出门的时候坐在沙发上头也不回地与他说决斗练习的话和我练不是也一样吗？

万丈目会顿一顿脚步，整整衣领说什么时候你能成为决斗王了我就每天跟你练习。然后关上门，把尚且签约了第二个月的新人后辈与顺带给他做出的早餐留在家中。

 

他倒是不会刻意地叫十代也同自己一样早早起来。想着虽然是情侣的名义但到底还是各有想法的完全的人，他也不愿意过多干预游城十代的私人生活。反倒是十代经常在他还没出门的时候就爬起来，顶着乱蓬蓬的头发站在客卧门口睡眼惺忪地对他喊万丈目我好饿。

之后万丈目就在给自己准备早餐时也顺手帮他弄出一些来，反正也不会占他双倍的时间——他这样说服自己。

尽管有时候他觉得自己把十代养得过头了，就像他温和善良的妈妈一样事无巨细地帮他做生活中小事情的安排。这时候他又会莫名其妙地挑起十代的刺来，比如说他的衣服没有及时扔进洗衣机，或者甩干后没有及时拿出来挂起晾着，或者需要熨烫的晾干后就随随便便地叠进衣柜里。十代则会一边念叨着你好啰嗦一边认命地把偷懒的事情再去做好。

一来二去的，万丈目先生真的给自己过出了游城十代的慈爱母亲的错觉。

 

不过十代也并不是经常一天到晚都在家里。有时作为新人选手参加活动或者训练，晚上还要给万丈目打电话让他顺路稍自己回来——也好在是真的顺路，不然万丈目觉得自己可能在第一天就拒绝他了。

因为我们现在是恋人嘛——

他经常这样拉长了语调地在拉上安全带之前给万丈目一个拥抱，万丈目也认命地懒得和他计较，嘴上说着好了好了你快点坐好我要开车了。

 

 

万丈目闪电作为备受期待的职业选手，经常会参与些不大不小的活动或采访，有时候他会拉着十代一起看，但十代会一边盯着屏幕或期刊一边瞄他等着得到夸奖的得意笑脸说你怎么在家里就一点没有这种公众面前的完美样子呢。

万丈目气得揪他耳朵，十代就不得不装模作样地求饶，变着花样地吹嘘一番才能从他手中逃脱出来。

直到万丈目先生同往常一样拿回一本杂志，说上面有他的访谈。十代顺着那本不算厚的期刊看过去，是他修长有力又因为拿着重物而骨节分明的手指。

“里面有我。”万丈目说。故作平淡的模样落进十代的眼里，他知道这家伙在等着自己夸他，他翘起来一甩一甩的尾巴都要把天花板给捅开了——于是十代将信将疑地接过杂志，随手一翻就看见他眼熟的那张脸。

真好看。

除此之外他的脑子在一两秒内被刷成了一片空白。

十代想，这个摄影师也太厉害了，完完全全地找到了万丈目的颜值所在。他端详端详照片再抬起头来打量万丈目探过来的脑袋，紧紧抿成一条线又稍稍翘起的唇是藏不住的得意与笑容。

 

他突然没来由地骄傲起来，就像隔了很多年之后忽然得知自己在学生时代的某场考试中拿了满分。

 

他少有地由衷称赞起万丈目先生，对着他的照片语句不通地一顿乱吹。万丈目倒是很受用，满意地站在他身前，一边抱着手臂一边不住地点头接下那些夸张的赞赏之言。

 

他一边从嘴里往外蹦着积极向上的词句，一边又管不住手，随意地前前后后翻了几页。

“这张的你，”十代指着，突然回头看他，“好色啊。”

万丈目被他直白的描述噎了一下，盯了那张照片看了一会才摸摸十代的脑袋，以一副过来人的语气干巴巴地说：“没办法，总是会被要求出卖色相拉拢些颜粉。”

十代似懂非懂地点点头，又垂下脑袋把视线聚焦到那张色气的脸上，小声嘟囔道：“我还以为只有我能看到万丈目这个样子呢。”

万丈目拧他耳朵一下警告他不要瞎说，随即就转身进屋去换衣服了。十代若有所思地盯着他虚掩的门，四面八方涌来的电视喧杂的声响掩盖了所有可能的衣物摩擦声。

 

十代又对着那张照片看了半天，他甚至觉得是在与万丈目闪电本人对视；久到直到他吃了饭打完牌躺在床上要睡觉了一闭眼还是万丈目先生的那个模样。

也可能是晚上实在吃的多了睡不着，翻来覆去也没能生出一点困意的游城十代摸着黑散步又走到客厅里，鬼使神差地在沙发上摸到那本冰冰凉凉的杂志。还好万丈目的照片不在封面上，他昏昏沉沉地想，不然他非得把杂志贴在脸上给自己降温。

他又蹑手蹑脚地蹭回屋里，直到轻轻地把门反锁上，这才将一颗悬着的心摆回了原先的位置。

他没开灯，拉开了窗帘借着不甚明朗的月光打量这本刊物；他甚至从心里升起一种做贼的快感，奇妙又充实。

 

他在那一页停留过太久了，以至于冰冷的印刷物也有了记忆。他闭上眼，只根据纸张折阖的情况就轻而易举地直接打开了那页，然后将脸转向左侧——超出一般情况的色气又性感的万丈目闪电。

虽然不及他的高潮颜，但怎么看将这一面展露在公众视线中都太危险了。

他仔仔细细地、借着月光模模糊糊地看着那张脸。他无意识地靠在床头垫起的枕头上，将书刊覆在面上又想起隔壁躺着的那位就是他现在满脑子念着的人。

他硬了。

这种微妙的快感从心尖细细密密地蔓延到大脑，再顺着摸向裤子的手传达到下体。

他好久没有这种靠着隐秘的自我暗示达到高潮的行为了，不如说是几乎从来没有过。他想起万丈目苍白中泛着绯红的挂着口水与点点泪迹的脸，还有他一开始在挣扎后来却绕上自己脖颈的手臂、紧绷着被自己支配的身体与上面被他印下的吻痕。

香艳情景交织着在他半阖着的眼前闪现，游城十代脑中一片空白。

 

 

-3-

 

早上他照例起得不晚，这天似乎比平时更早一些——他甚至坐在桌边托着脸等万丈目先生的早餐投喂。当然头发也没有梳，仍是一副炸了窝的带电模样，万丈目总说你这样坐在桌前面就是早起的鸟也不愿意落在里面。

正漫无目的地神游着，看见万丈目给他摆面包片时冷淡的脸，十代心里咯噔一下。

他不知道自己在直到看见他扭过来的脸之前一直在期待些什么。

 

他隐隐地觉得自己有哪里不同，又说不上来。总之这样的心态可以算作是不太好，再这样下去早晚要出事。

看着万丈目先生握着牛奶杯的腕骨在清晨微弱又朝气的日光里变得剔透，他发现自己开始对这位优秀又帅气的同居人抱有多余的想法了。

 

这样不好，他想，大家都会感到困扰。

所以在晃着脑袋防止头发钻到嘴里地啃着煎过的面包片时，他又下了一个决定：要和他的恋人万丈目准在私下的生活里拉开一点距离——不过他还暂时没想好要怎么付之于行动。

万丈目也发现不说话的游城十代有些奇怪。他不动声色地向他瞥来，眼里是藏不住的好奇与一点点来自于人性本能之善的关切；这目光在十代循着看回来的时候又装作不在意地溜进了他眼前原本装着牛奶的空杯子里。

十代慢吞吞地啃完了面包片，一边用纸巾擦着手一边不紧不慢地抬头去看墙上的挂钟。早已经超过平时万丈目出门的时间了——原来自己感觉不同的来源竟然是破例地与万丈目先生共进早餐吗？

眼看着十代又开始不声不响地锁紧眉头发起呆来，停了啃食面包片的声音，两个人之间的空气都像他掉在桌上的碎屑一样分明又尴尬。万丈目抬眼瞄了瞄挂钟，它正一顿一顿地规矩向前转着，像一个人滑稽地来回探着脖子；于是他轻咳了一声，对着十代难以描述的脸色说我要去参加个比赛，最快也要半个月才回来。

说罢他便等着十代问他些什么问题，或者看他像爸爸妈妈要出门自己在家的小朋友一样按捺不住的喜色飞上眉梢。他记得游城十代似乎是这么个藏不住喜悦的家伙。

十代果然抬起了头，咖啡色的瞳孔望过来，倒是没说话，安静地等着下文。

万丈目有些不自在地挑了挑眉。

 

“接下来你就自己照顾自己吧。”他索性站起来，一边收着盘子，在瓷盘与玻璃杯轻轻磕碰的响声中头也不抬地说。

十代看到他伸过来的、露在衬衫外面的手腕，他用力地握了握拳头，然后抬起头看着万丈目精心收拾好的发型问：“要不要我和你一起去？”

“你跟着我干什么？”万丈目奇怪道，随着他动作的停顿，十代面前的盘子以倾斜的角度与他们僵持着，里面落着的面包屑也滑到一侧。太阳像从西边出来了。

“因为我们现在不说捆绑营销的恋人关系吗…”十代犹犹豫豫地，“用不用我也跟着你，做出恩爱的样子来？”

万丈目的动作顿了一下，脸色似乎也变得有些难看。“不用了，”他说，随即又觉得自己拒绝得太直接，想了想补充道，“你不是没多久也有比赛吗，还是好好在家准备吧。”

接着他转过身将盘子叮叮当当地放进水槽中，清清冷冷的嗓音被水声冲散，只剩几个音节落进游城十代的耳中：“…只是做样子的话现在倒是没必要，时间还多得是；反倒是你最近多参加些活动提升提升知名度。”

水声停了，他突然回身用沾着水的手按在十代脸上，把正以乖宝宝模样坐在桌边神游的十代吓了一跳，万丈目先生便罕见地扬起了孩子气的笑容来。

“我不知道你今天是怎么了，”他说，“不过社长说最近有给我们安排需要一起出席的活动。所以你这段时间只需要好好练习别在那时候拖我后腿就好。”

游城十代在听到他发现自己反常时还心想我总不能和你说昨天对着你自我解决了，但听到后面又一点一点恢复了以往的神色。要不是这话，他都快忘掉他们非要作为情侣关系在这里同居的原因了。

好像万丈目的手捡起了一块拼图严丝合缝地堵上了正漏风的洞。

 

“你不怕我饿死在家里吗？”他问。

“…你好麻烦啊。”万丈目扫他一眼，眼神也分明在说你好麻烦；又转身进屋把行李箱拖出来，站在玄关了又回头，“你最好别让我回来时候看见家里乱糟糟的样子，不然你就等着挨打吧。”

“真人决斗吗——”十代向他喊。

“是，真人决斗。”万丈目没好气地回了一句就转身往外走，末了关门之前还不忘背对着他摆摆手。

十代想幸好我一直目送着你关上门，不然就要错过你这不情不愿的道别了。

紧接着他就开始懊恼，没给万丈目闪电一句注意安全或是路上小心。

 

 

他突然觉得这样像是一个家了。

这种错觉来得很突然，像是临时起意那样无头无尾。游城十代很久没说过也没听别人对他说这样的话了。成为职业决斗者之前他做了两年左右的旅行者——他无法确切地估算出那些日子的具体长度，只好笼统地归在浑浑噩噩的两年之中。

他一直四海为家，无牵无挂但落得一身轻松。

直到某天深夜来了兴致突然一口气地把职业赛录像的剪辑翻了翻，趴在旅馆的小床上一直看到天色泛起光亮。

然后他就迷迷糊糊地，困意里混着澎湃的激情，高高的春枝被晨起的光线晃荡地打在墙上，落在他快要睁不开的眼里，然后他想起了小时候想成为职业决斗者的梦——他一直喜欢没能放下的、就算在颠沛流离的旅途中也紧紧握着的，最终以它来作为自己的安身之所也没什么不好。

于是他机缘巧合地签了这家公司，还被莫名其妙地安排了个以情侣关系为由头的搭档——虽然相处了半个月来也算是比较舒服，就像与老朋友同住在一个屋檐下，万丈目先生虽然脾气很大总爱念叨他，但好在不是个心里只想着自己的人。

 

并且来的第一天就和他做了那种真正恋人关系才会做的事，虽然只是个意料之中的意外。

 

游城十代想，这样也真的像是个家了。久违的温暖火焰慢慢从胸口烧起来，映得他脸色也红润起来。

在与顽固翘着的头发搏斗时，他想起万丈目总说他在家里头发乱糟糟的像个没有鸟愿意入住的鸟窝。于是好奇心驱使他在摆着的一排瓶瓶罐罐里挑出了万丈目先生的发胶。挤了一点在手上总算把那不羁的一小撮给压下去了；在感叹这东西真好用的同时他突然想到自己现在是不是沾上了万丈目准的味道。

 

这种不成熟的想法让他迅速开始取笑自己。明明在做的时候也没有注意到…

接着游城十代发现，他似乎总在独自回味两人那仅有的、突发的性爱场景。

 

 

晚上回来的时候因为没有万丈目先生的专车接送，年轻人游城十代不得不乘了公共交通工具，好在人也不多，没有把他和他的衣服一起挤得皱皱巴巴的。

躺在沙发上的时候他开始思索，以前自己的晚间娱乐是什么来着。

自从多了个恋人，他便渐渐习惯了在饭后打牌——这是他一直以来最喜欢的事情，甚至超过睡觉或旅行。

打牌到情浓时避免不了斗嘴，两个人眼里噼里啪啦地冒出火星来。偶尔争执不那么激烈时万丈目先生还会给他念叨要怎么才能快速在职业赛场上打出名气来——毕竟他也算是个成功的过来人，但十代那时候一般会盯着他的脸发愣，所以说来惭愧，他几乎不记得万丈目与他说过的话了。

与万丈目闪电打牌两人也算有来有往有输有赢，一开始万丈目还讶异于他的天分与好运气，后来就像自己也被这种好运笼罩了一般骄傲起来。

这样强才能做我的搭档，他说，又故意重重地拍两下十代单薄的肩；十代便相当配合地捂着肩膀咧着嘴哎呦哎呦起来。

 

十代躺在沙发上与吊灯对视，张了张嘴发不出声音来。他感到周围若有若无地萦绕着他与万丈目先生一同生活残留的气味，洗衣液、酱油、清晨的牛奶与被塞进嘴里的糖。

他想起他的眉眼，平时只一副不可一世的天之骄子模样，胜利的天平便向他倾斜去。

他带着色气的、敏感又故作毫无感觉的表情。前一秒还在皱起眉头咬着牙嫌弃道你也不过如此太差劲了，下一秒就被弄得抓紧他叫唤着不行了慢一点。

十代摸了摸，他太了解自己了，只要想着那些刺激又畅快的场景他就能硬起来。这又丢人又有一种隐秘的快感，就像在课堂上一边躲避着红外扫描仪那样严密的视线一边紧张地自我解决一样。当然他从没这样过——他只有上课偷偷打牌而已。

在他们第一次接吻的沙发上——他们在做的过程中也难以控制地接吻了，他想着那时的情景，又把自己的手当成万丈目的手，一下一下地。

 

接着他又忍不住爬起来给万丈目拨去电话，也许是头顶上那一点发胶的味道钻进了他的脑子里，他已经不满足那样完全靠自己的解决了——短暂的等待音后响起了刚刚还在他脑中出现的嗓音。

“有什么事吗十代？”他问，“希望不是听到你说房子起火了或者被水淹了的消息。”

十代愣了一下，他的声音很近，就像搭着他的肩在耳边调侃那样。于是他便用平时与万丈目开玩笑那样的语气说：“我好寂寞啊万丈目，你什么时候回来？”

 

他前前后后地讲了几句玩笑话，这让他听起来真的像是在家里闲得无聊才来叨扰对方的。

 

“我在整理卡组。”他说，“刚到酒店，一会可能还要下去见见别人。”

“这样啊。”

“明天就有比赛了——其实今天就已经开始了，不过我的场在明天。”

“所以你在家多陪了我一天是吗？”十代笑起来，电波把他的声音转化得像羽毛一样轻飘飘地挠着万丈目。

万丈目先生咳了一声，十代几乎都能想到他一副正襟危坐要揪着他讲道理的模样，“我是为了多训练一天才和你多留了一个晚上。”

十代想，这是什么话，不说多留一天，偏偏用一个晚上来代替。

十代握着自己的温暖的器物，心想着什么时候这些不能说的话能像射精一样喷涌而出那么简单就好了。

“我想你啦，”他说，像对着自己手上黏嗒嗒的白色液体说话一样，将不正经的玩笑语气贯彻到底，“你一定要拿了第一名就立刻回来哦——”

“你也在家好好待着别折腾，”万丈目听起来有些心不在焉，“要听话哦十代先生。”

“好。”

“我要下楼去…”

十代打断了他：“那明天我们还能通电话吗？”

万丈目短暂地沉默了两秒，给了他一个带着鼻音的肯定答复。

“恋人关系的话——就应该每天联系的吧？”十代盯着头顶的吊灯与投在天花板上的一小块阴影，“这样才能真的做出比较自然的样子来不是吗？”

 

万丈目点了点头，他一边用肩夹着手机，一边有些别扭地在卡箱中取出自己的卡组再进行适当的删改。即使说是只与其他职业选手见个面，但决斗者总归是要随身带着自己的卡组吧。

尽管拧着眉头坐在摊开的卡片前面思考着应敌方式，他也没忘对十代进行人性化的安抚，不知不觉地就说出了像哄小孩子的话，当万丈目反应过来的时候，他发现那家伙似乎还真的听进去了。

万丈目也没有说我还有事你去做自己的事情或者早点睡觉吧，只是耐心地夹着手机，虽然心思不在，至少还会嗯嗯啊啊地应答——游城十代这家伙本来就是玩笑话居多，认真的时候也有，不过那都是在决斗的时候。

想起他打牌的样子，万丈目竟然真的有点期待两人作为搭档一同应敌的模样了。

“你是不是还有事忙？”十代说，“那我去睡觉了。”

看了眼时间的万丈目先生脱口而出今天睡这么早吗。

“没办法啊，你不在家没有人和我打牌。”他的声音听起来懒懒散散的，“万丈目也要早点休息，明天还有比赛。”

这话听得万丈目脸上一阵阵发热，“你平时也要好好去训练，”他说，“别把屋子折腾得一团乱，衣服要记得熨好，早上最好别睡过头…”

然后他听到十代打着哈欠地嗯嗯嗯。

“好吧，那你…”他长出了口气，顿了顿，又非常小声地、像在说悄悄话一样，也不顾着对方能不能听见，“…晚安。”

 

直到对方挂断，十代还在长久地仰视着天花板上的吊灯，盯得久了眼睛也酸痛起来；他感觉自己像个对着悬挂的巨大十字架等待救赎的虔诚教徒。

这真的像平时只对着他表现出事多又挑挑拣拣那一面的万丈目准。表面上好像什么都无所谓，回了家关上门就要揪着他领子和他算账。

 

他发现自己好像真的喜欢上这个家伙了。

 

 

tbc.


End file.
